


Strange Little Girl

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Flower Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sneezing and Hermione says something crazy from a book to get Harry to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The book Hermione is talking about is by Jeff Noon.

Harry sneezed as he sat down.

“Bless you.” Hermione said, then froze before turning away from the telly to look at Harry.

“You haven’t been kissing anyone strange lately, have you?”

Harry blinked wondering what the bloody hell Hermione was thinking, but then colour rouse over his cheeks as he remembered his kiss with Draco. The taste of those pink lips and pale neck came flooding back to him, along with the sound and feel of Draco’s body beneath him. “No.” He said deciding he wouldn’t call Draco strange.

“Well, I hope it wasn’t some strange little girl.” Hermione muttered.


End file.
